The (M)(a)(g)n(i)fi(c)ent(s) Journal
by beautyorbeasts
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione where cleaning up Number 12 Grimuald Place under the orders of Molly. When they came across a box of things from the Marauders time at Hogwarts. Among these things were leather books from... READ TO FIND OUT XD
1. Chapter 1

The Journals

It was after Sirius' death and Harry, Ron and Hermione along with the other Weasley's, Remus and Tonks were tidying 12 Grimuald Place up a bit. The trio were going through a spare room that had some boxes in and dusting things off. Ron was moving a box so they could get the stuff behind it in the corner when it slipped out of his hands and fell to the ground. "Oops." Ron says, "we should open it to make sure nothing is broken." Hermione says, "are you sure?" Harry says, "yes." Then they open the box. In the box there was a big piece of parchment with ' ** _Marauder things_** ** _PRIVATE_** ' written on it, under the parchment were some pictures, a few books and some letters. "Marauders.." Harry says, "it says its private, nothing seams to be broken so lets close it." Hermione says. "Aw c'mon Hermione, lets just look at this one book." Ron reaches over and grabs a worn brown leather book out of the box. "'The Magnificents Journal'." Ron reads the front, "or is it 'The Magics Journal.." He thinks. "Anyways who you s'pose they are?" Ron says. "I don't know, now lets put it back." Hermione says, "c'mon 'Mione, you can't say your at least a bit curious to." Ron says. "What do you think Harry?" Ron asks, "I would like to see what's written in it to." Harry says, "fine.." Hermione sighs. "We'll read the first entry, but thats it." The boys nod, Hermione takes the book and opens it to the first entry.

* * *

 _September 1st 1971~_

 _Hello whoever is reading this, I'm Cele and let me clarify this is_ _not_ _a diary and if you can't figure out how to say my name its sell-a. My best friend and I will be writing in this journal about what we do at Hogwarts, so first off w~_  
 ** _Hello I'm Kaia, Cele's friend and as she was gonna write we're pr~_**  
 _Haha! Got you back! Kaia snatched you out of my hands... Evil little cockroach... Kidding kidding hahaha.. So as i was_ _writing_ _, we're pranksters and hope to work with the soon-to-come Marauders... Eh what the heck, I'll tell you what that meant. We, Kaia and me, are from another world. In our world Hogwarts is a make believe place made up by J.K Rowling, the author of the book series Hogwarts is in: Harry Potter. The world we're from is pretty much the Muggle world in 2016 with no Wizarding World. Gosh this would be so crazy if the Golden Trio found you.. You guys did didn't you? Hello Hermione, Ron and Harry! It has to be you since the only others that the spell on here lets open is us and others we give permission. I'ma let Kaia write now.._  
 _ **Hi again! So looks like Cele told you, it was a big shock to me to find out she could travel to other worlds to. It's also sorta sad... We know who's gonna die and could save them.. But what could that change? SO MUCH! Right now we're in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The only thing that is keeping me from running into the Marauders compartment and telling them how to avoid there death is the knowledge that it could actually make things worse.. Enjoy it while it lasts, I guess... IDEA! Lemme tell Cele.**_  
 _So Kaia's idea is we could get to know the Marauders!_ _Right now!_ _And become Marauders to.. Ya the last part could be asking to much.. But anyways we were thinking of becoming a pranking duo, we just need a name._ _Well we're gonna go and befriend the later-to-be pranking quartet._ _Write to you later._  
 _ **Bye!**_  
Bye! Eats lot of chocolate!  
~Cele and Kaia

* * *

The trio sat for a minute in thought, "what?" Harry breaks the silence. "There from another world and the Wizarding World is make believe?" Ron says. "Read the next entry." Harry says, "I don't know Harry.." Hermione says. "Read it, please just one more." Harry says. Just as she was gonna turn the page the door opened and Remus stood there, he looked at what they were doing and snatched the book from them. "What are you doing? This is private." He says, "we were just curious, sorry." Harry says.  
"How far did you get?" Remus asks, "we just finished the first entry." Hermione says. Remus sighs, "I can understand why you would want to read it.. And... I'll let you.." Remus says. "Really?" Ron says, "yes, but read it to everyone else to, the Marauders were entrusted with these books and I think it's time for the others to know to." Remus says. He grabs two other journals, "these three journals make up a few years of Cele and Kaia's time at Hogwarts. I'll gather everyone in the main living room." Remus says and goes towards the door with the two journals in hand. He stops, "also look through the pictures, you might find one of them." Then he leaves the room. Ron and Harry start looking for a picture that could have the mysterious Cele and Kaia in.  
They find two pictures in frames, one was a picture of the Marauders in maybe 4th year standing outside with Hogwarts behind them. On the left were Remus and Sirius, Sirius had an arm slung over Remus' shoulder. Sirius had his other arm slung over who had to be James' shoulder and James was doing the sames with Sirius. James' other arm was slung over Peters shoulder. But Sirius and James were doing that to support the two people on there backs doing piggy-backs. The one on Sirius' back was a girl with long brown hair but her banes looked green and had blue eyes. The one on James' back was a girl with light brown messy curly hair and green eyes, a different dark shade than Harry's. The people on James and Sirius' backs were doing bunny ears to Remus and Peter. The picture was a Wizarding one so it also showed when Sirius and James collapsed and the four fell to the ground, Remus and Peter laughing from beside them standing. On the back of the picture was written ' _Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Cele and Kaia 1974_ '.  
The other showed the two people that were on James and Sirius standing outside the Great Hall, they both had a arm thrown over the others shoulder and were smiling at the camera. Then they both held up there free hands making the peace sign at the same times. They looked at each other then high five, laughing. On the back of the picture was written ' _Cele and Kaia ~ 1974'._  
"They look happy." Ron says, "ya.." Hermione says looking over there shoulders. "C'mon, there probably waiting." Harry says, they bring the pictures with them downstairs. They go into the living room and see everyone seated, "Remus wouldn't tell us why to come. Can you?" Molly asks. "We came across these journals when we were cleaning a room, Remus found us reading one and said to read it to everyone." Harry says. "Who's journals are they?" Tonks asks, "some people named Cele and Kaia." Ron says. "C-Cele and K-Kaia?" Molly says, "ya.. Did something happen to them?" Hermione asks. "I'll tell you after we finish reading the journals." Molly says, "OK, is everyone ready?" Hermione says getting ready to read. Everyone nods and Hermione starts reading.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hey here is my second story. I hope you All like it!_**

 ** _Xxx Amber_**


	2. Chapter 2

"September 1st, 1971.." Hermione starts reading.  
She rereads the first entry, cause otherwise it wouldn't make as much sense, then Molly reads the second entry. 

_**September 1st 1971**  
 **Its me Kaia writing, our meeting with the soon-to-be Marauders went really good, Pettigrew seams so much nicer, Sirius is like how he's described in our world, just not the out-of-Azkaban look. James, I have to admit, is a bit big-headed and Remus was just how we thought him to be, maybe a bit bookworm-ish but not as much compared to Cele. She's read the same series at the least fourteen times, a year. So right now I'm in my dorm, I never said my house did I? I'll give you a chance to guess it... OK what do you think my house is? Try and guess before continuing...**_

"Do you wanna guess?" Molly asks. "Gryffindor?" Ron and Harry bet, "Hufflepuff." Hermione and Tonks bet. "We bet four galleons each that there-" "-both in Slytherin." The twins say. "two each." Harry and Ron say. "I'll continue now." Molly says.

 _ **You ready?**_

 _ **Are you sure?**_

 _ **Absolutely positively definitely ready?**_

 _ **OK...**_

 _ **The house Cele and I were sorted into is...**_

 _ **Don't judge to quickly...**_

 _ **Slytherin! Yes, we were sorted into the house of the picky Pure bloods and slithering snake and silver and green and cold dungeons. Ta-DA!**_

Ron and Harry hand there bets over to Fred and George, "they are in Slytherin!?" Ron says. "Shush Ron. Keep reading." Hermione says, Molly continues.

 _ **I'm actually excited I was sorted into Slytherin, did you know that Merlin was in Slytherin? Mind blown, who else thought he was Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Cele says she knew Merlin in Hogwarts and that the sorting hat considered putting him into this secret house called Fýlakes. Which from what Cele told me I would of been in if Cele didn't tell the Sorting Hat to put me into the closest other. She said I'd get sorted again though.. Whatever that means.. Cele is the founder of Fýlakes.. Anyways off topic!**_  
"NO! TELL US MORE!" The twins shout.  
 ** _I said I was excited to be sorted into Slytherin, you probably think I'm crazy but this gives me the chance. The opportunity, that's better, to be the odd Slytherin as well as Cele. The Slytherdors! Slytherin Gryffindor! or Slythakas's? Slytherin Fýlakes's? Slythakas's! OK I'm getting to excited, ADHD.. We thought of some names for Cele and I's duo. The Magnificent Duo or the Magics Duo.. Ya not very good yet... I love Hogwarts so far and I haven't even been here a day yet! Can't wait to try and become a animagus! Illegal of course, hahaha._**  
"Those guys.." Remus says shaking his head, smiling a little.  
 _ **Anyways it's getting late and Cele and I decided to sneak around the castle tonight to find hidden passageways to Hogs mead, hidden rooms and maybe the kitchens. Write to you later...**_  
And Molly looks up, "that's the end of the entry." She says. "We love these guys." Fred and George say in unison, "if you four met, you'd blow up a room or something, and that's putting it mildly." Remus says. "I can't believe she's a founder.." Molly says, "yes, when I first read these I was shocked to.." Remus laughs. "Slytherin did suit them didn't it? But Fýlakes would've suited them more, from what I read it is practically a house for trouble makers, not the Marauders sort of trouble makers either. It's like the house that your put in if you fit all the houses or most of the houses. Worse then the Marauders and Fred and George combined." Remus says. "No wonder no one knows about it.. Hardly anyone would get in it." Hermione says. "Should we read the next entry?" Ron asks, "no, it's getting late and you leave for Hogwarts in less then a week." Molly says, "tomorrow maybe." Molly adds. So everyone goes off to bed, Remus put the books and pictures back in the box, looking at the pictures before putting them in the box and closing it. Remus sighs, 'when will you come back?' He then goes off to bed himself.


End file.
